Balance
Balance is a type of mini-quest that appears in Quest mode. Positioned in the center on both sides of the board are two weights, a red weight on the left side and a blue weight on the right side. The objective of this type of mini-quest is to fill these weights by clearing an equal number of red gems and blue gems. Clearing the aforementioned colors of gems fill their respective colored weight; red gems add to the red weight, while blue gems add to the blue weight. As the weights are filled, they descend to the bottom of the board. Neither the red weight nor the blue weight must drop to the bottom or else the mini-quest will automatically end. Displayed on the front of each weight is a number. These numbers increase accordingly depending on the number of gems that have been cleared. For example, clearing five red gems and three blue gems in a single move will add 5 to the red weight and 3 to the blue weight. The rate in which the weights descend to the bottom is affected by the difference of the numbers; a slight difference will cause the weight with the largest number to drop slowly, while a greater difference will cause the weight with the largest number to drop quickly. When the numbers are the same, the weights remain stationary. Mini-quests Balance appears in Quest mode a total of four times, with the amount of gems required to be cleared getting progressively larger. The speed at which the weights descend to the bottom of the board also gets quicker. *'Balance' – Clear 15 red gems and 15 blue gems without letting either weight descend to the bottom. *'Balance II' – Clear 20 red gems and 20 blue gems without letting either weight descend to the bottom. *'Balance III' – Clear 30 red gems and 30 blue gems without letting either weight descend to the bottom. *'Balance IV' – Clear 40 red gems and 40 blue gems without letting either weight descend to the bottom. Gameplay tips *''Try not to make a red match without a balancing blue match ready to make, and vice versa.'' *''If possible, keep a couple of safety red and blue matches on hand in case of emergencies.'' *''If the balances start to get too badly out of whack, try to make non- red-or-blue matches quickly in order to create red and blue opportunities.'' Trivia Balance Quest Too Hot.png Balance Quest Too Cold.png *Visual changes can be seen when the weights descend to the bottom of the board: **When the red weight approaches the bottom, the weight becomes encased in fire and flames begin to emit from the top and bottom edges of the board. **When the blue weight approaches the bottom, the weight becomes encased in icy mist and snow can be seen drifting across in the background. *The sound of the weights descending is slightly different depending on the weight; the red weight has a lower pitched sound, while the blue weight has a higher pitched sound. Names in other languages Gallery Balance Quest Help.png|The message that appears explaining the objective of Balance. Category:Types of mini-quests Category:Bejeweled 3